


Everything I Wanted

by EverythingGeeky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Longing, Soft af, kenobi sarcasm, we really said fuck the jedi code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingGeeky/pseuds/EverythingGeeky
Summary: Obi-Wan appears to the reader in a force projection after a long troubling day of debates within the senate, reminding the reader of her true purpose and comforting her. After settling her nerves until he can safely return, she gains the courage to continue the difficult debates. Kenobi comforts the reader, bringing them closer to what they both can't have- each other. Originally published on Tumblr.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Everything I Wanted

The debates have been going on what feels like for months. In reality, it was only a few weeks. Long, grueling senate sessions have become your new reality. By the end of the evening, you were exhausted and ready to collapse in your bed, overlooking the busy, bustling Coruscant traffic. 

After the regularly scheduled senate session, you had met Senator Amidala to discuss your plan to convince the Senate that the upcoming bill wasn’t a good idea as everyone had originally thought. She and Senator Organa were assembling a notion to detract support from the bill and suggest an amendment to the preexisting policy. The discussion had been troubling, however. To amend the current policy would be an amendment to tradition. Without a doubt, this wouldn’t go over well in the Senate.

Ensuring senator Amidala that you would sleep on it, you returned to your quarters, enthralled by the wonder of the cityscape. There was a piece missing from this moment, the Jedi master that has quickly taken residence in your heart. Master Kenobi was away, engaged in battle on a planet unknown; a planet torn by the Clone Wars. Of course, attachments are against the Jedi code. However, you had both agreed that you wouldn’t let your connection come between you, him, and the mission at hand. 

Gazing out over the balcony, plagued by insomnia, your thoughts wandered to the man. He had worked so hard in the last few months, difficult battles consumed his weeks and you had barely seen him. Obi-wan was to return in just over a week, the scheduled victory was critical to the war. Without a word from him, his current status was unknown. You were left wondering where he was and if he was okay, trusting in his word that he would return to you.

You swept your sleeping robes behind you, pacing slowly, with a shallow attempt to occupy your mind with something other than the lonesome thoughts of the handsome man. From somewhere distant in the back of her mind, a voice crept its way into her mind.

“Darling…”

“Obi…?” she asked into the void, the voice familiar.

“Yes, it’s me, turn around…”

You turn towards him, his figure a clear but distant shadow. 

“What is this…? Where are you…?”

“The force, sweetheart, unfortunately, due to both of our positions on Coruscant, my location is disclosed, but I promise you, I am alright.”

“You better be..”

“And I will return to you soon, as scheduled, but I wanted to check in with you…I could sense that something was severely troubling your mind…what is it..?”

“Well… it’s the debates in the senate…Senator Amidala, Organa, and I are hoping to present an alternative, although, it’s not going so well. And of course, I miss you terribly..”

“I know, and I as well…but it won’t be much longer until we’re together again. And for the debates, I know that you and the senators are wise. Follow your instincts if you believe you are right. I’m sure the Senate will come around eventually”

“Thank you, Obi-wan.”

“Of course. Now, I cannot stay for much longer. Just know that in about a week’s time, I will be with you right there on your balcony; looking over the night’s sky as you do so often when your mind is troubled like this.”

You chuckled to yourself, knowing that what he said was true. It was a habit; a method of distraction meant to busy your mind with something else other than stress or loneliness. You scanned his form one last time, not wanting to forget him and how his robes decorate his stature and asserted his position on the Jedi council. The various shades of beige and brown complimented his hair and beard so nicely. 

You remembered lying on your backs, facing the ceiling of your quarters. Limbs intertwined, robes covering your body as well as his as some sort of pseudo-blanket. The soft material was comforting and smelled like him, a peaceful reminder of the time you shared together. You tried your best to remember these moments when you miss him as you do now, treasuring the valuable moments spent together in between missions and council briefings.

“y/n…?” he sensed your mind drifting once again.

“Sorry…I’m alright…just thinking of you…” you said with a smile. 

“Keep thinking those more pleasant thoughts, darling…I will be home soon.”

You nodded, bidding him goodnight with a sweet smile. Before you had the chance to speak up again, he was gone. You took a deep breath and centered yourself, nerves much more relaxed than they were before Obi-Wan had appeared to you. Returning inside, pulling the pale blue robe tighter around yourself, you slink into bed and pull the covers tight around your lonely body.

The next week seemed to drag on forever. The promise of seeing Obi-Wan at the end of the week provided a source of energy that did not go unnoticed. In the middle of the week, after a grueling day of negotiations, Padme pulled you aside. 

“Have you been alright…? I noticed you’ve been acting a bit off in the last week or so..”

“Yeah..I’ve been alright. A close friend of mine has been away for some time, and I really miss them. But, they should be home soon.”

“I could tell that good news is coming, y/n. You’ve been enthusiastic in the last few days. Keep focused. We will get through this. The Senate will begin to understand why this is so important.”

You scoffed, “you’re starting to sound like him.”

“Who?”

“Obi-Wan.”

She gave you a look. Was this the friend you were referring to? Shamefully, you nodded slowly, looking softly into her eyes to ask for her secrecy. Of course, she knew the dangers of disobeying the Jedi code and sneaking around. She wrapped you into a warm hug to seal her promise to you.

“Just be careful, y/n. This is dangerous, but it can be worth it. If this is what you believe is right, follow it.” she spoke softly.

You nodded, breaking away from the embrace to pick up a piece of your dress, following the threads with the pad of your thumb.

“Thank you..”

“Of course,” She smiled softly, continuing “now…would you like to go and take a break..?”

“I would love to, but I really must go and assemble my claims for tonight’s session. I need to refresh my argument.”

She nodded to dismiss you, and you returned to your quarters. You evaluated the holograms of the past recordings of your claims for the Senate session. This was your big moment, the driving evidence for the new policy. This would change Coruscant, but it was a change that was for the benefit of everyone. 

Out of the corner of your vision, the door to your quarters slid open. Before you could process the intruder, Obi-Wan greeted you with a sweet smile.

“Y/n”

“Obi? You’re early.”

“I just landed. I came right here, hoping you would be here.”

You whisked away the hologram, walking up to him. 

“I’ve missed you.”

“I have missed you as well…”

Hesitantly, you pulled him into a hug, tucking your arms under the sheets of fabric that enveloped him. 

“How did your mission go…?” you tilted your chin to face him.

“Well, there was a bit of a hiccup with Anakin and the inhabitants, but overall…”

“When is there not a hiccup with Anakin…?”

He chuckled, “very true.”

You released yourself from him, meeting his gaze with a kind smile.

“I was just rehearsing for the Senate session tonight. I think they’re finally going to come around.”

“I told you they would, darling. I know you can persuade them of what is best.”

“I hope so…will you be here when I get back..?”

“I must meet with the Jedi council within the hour, but after that, I am all yours.”

“The council…” you said, spitefully remembering the very thing that kept you from Obi-Wan.

“I know, sweetheart…”

“Just promise you’ll come back.”

“Always.”

He slipped through the door with a kind smile, heading off to meet with the council. You missed him terribly and just got him back, and now he was gone once again. 

Hours later, the Senate session had gone terribly. Violent disagreement erupted in the middle of your address, eventually dissolving all control you once had. Frustrated, you left the session early and returned to your quarters. Changing into a more comfortable dress, you hid under the covers of your bed, blocking out any source of life or light. So, when Obi-Wan had returned to your quarters after the Jedi council meeting, as promised, he scanned the room for any sign of you. His eyes met the shape of your body from under the blankets.

“y/n…” he spoke softly, sitting on the edge of your mattress.

“No”

“Sweetheart”

“No, Obi, you don’t get it.”

“Well then, explain it to me. Help me understand.”

Throwing the covers away quickly and sitting up, avoiding his gaze.

“The Senate will never understand me or take me seriously. When I was up there… it’s like they were laughing at me. They never had any intention of believing what I was saying. I presented all the facts…I gave them the right arguments, just like you said…”

Reaching to pat your back soothingly, “first of all, I am proud of you. What you do is incredibly important to the function of this planet, the system, and the galaxy. And second, perhaps just give them some time, they’ll come around and understand why this is necessary.”

Standing, you scoff, walking away from him to the balcony. 

You quickly turn to him to quip, “We don’t have time, Obi-Wan! If we don’t pass this bill now, more armies will be deployed and war will tear every sector of this galaxy! Who cares about tradition? What is old and outdated is not always right!”

He sighed, he knew you were right. His rationale drew him in to defend the positive.

“I’m sure the council never has these disagreements,” you said crossing your arms in defense.

“We have our fair share.”

Beginning to pace again, he stands to follow you outside. He catches you gently to stop you in your tracks.

“I’m sorry…it’s the stress…”

“It’s alright, I understand. Will you let me help…?”

Nodding softly, you looked up to his soft face. It was always surprising to see him after a battle, with the occasional scratch to his face, robes which smelled of dirt, and a singe from a lightsaber here and there. He pulled you into a comforting hug, drawing you close to his chest. Resting his chin on the top of your head, and leaving behind a soft kiss to your hair. 

“Come rest, sweetheart.”

He broke away from the hug only to pick up your hand and lead you back inside. Climbing into bed, outstretching his arms to you. You tucked yourself into his arms, holding him close, not wanting to let go because he might leave again too soon. 

“Obi…I had this dream the other night while you were gone…we were together…and happy.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart…I’m sorry I can’t promise you that future…you know it’s not possible.”

“But isn’t it…? What about Padme and Anakin…?”

“We can’t sneak around forever, darling…it’s not sustainable…”

“I don’t care about sustainable…I just want you..”

“I know…but you have me for now… let’s just enjoy this while it lasts.”


End file.
